


Snowy morning

by ultimatequeenoffandoms



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, Human AU I Guess, M/M, Multi, No Plot, SO MUCH FLUFF, They’re all sleeping together, Tickling, all that, also snow, just fluff, patton is being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimatequeenoffandoms/pseuds/ultimatequeenoffandoms
Summary: Patton wakes up before the others on a winter morning(It’s all about that sweet LAMP fluff)





	Snowy morning

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago. It’s short. Kinda bad. I hope you like it <3  
> Warnings: tickling

The moment he woke up, Patton knew there was something up. Something good. So he snuck out of bed, careful not to disturb any of his still asleep boyfriends, and after putting his glasses on he went over to the big window in their bedroom.  
He shuddered slightly, seeing as he was only in a pair of boxers but ignored it, and moved the curtain just slightly to not light the dark bedroom up too much.  
Sadly, all his precautions to not wake his boyfriends up were in waste, as nothing could stop Patton's high pitched squeal when he saw the snow that covered the entire outside world. 

‘Ihhhhhhhhhhh!!’

‘Mhmm.. Where’s the fire?’

‘Patton shut up..’

‘I need my beauty sleep over here..’

‘Oh guys I’m so sorry, I just got so excited! We got loads of snow overnight!’ Patton scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, obviously feeling bad about waking the others. 

‘Of course.’ Logan reached for his glasses on the bedside table, and put them on. ‘And seeing as we are all awake, we might as well get up. It is almost half past 9 after all.’

Patton couldn’t help but coo when Roman turned on the reading light, seeing as everyone had adorable bed heads, even if Virgil tried to hide his by sneaking in under the covers again. That guy was just always cold in the mornings, no matter the amount of blankets he had.

‘Speak for yourself, I wanna sleep,’ Virgil muttered from his now completed blanket burrito. 

‘Oh no, if I’m getting up then you are too, my sleepy emo burrito!’ Roman exclaimed, before reaching into the covers to tickle Virgil.

And judging by the laughter and annoyed screams that came soon, he was very successful.  
That is, until Virge literally kicked him out of the bed as an escape attempt. Roman however, looked so shocked both Patton and Logan started laughing too, causing Roman to look offended.

‘Hey, you two, why are you laughing?! I could’ve been seriously injured!’ He huffed at them, but it only resulted with Virgil starting to giggle again. ‘Well, if you’re not gonna stop I’m going to the bathroom first!’

And Patton just started laughing harder because that sentence resulted in Virgil desperately trying to untangle himself from the covers, and then leaping out of the bed to get the bathroom before Roman. But Roman being Roman, didn’t give up so easy, and tackled Virgil which caused them to fall in a pile on the floor. And while they wrestled and kissed Logan just shaked his head and walked past. 

A normal morning, in other words

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you liked this plotless thing that was supposed to be longer but didn’t get that far XD  
> Also; Roman when kicked of the bed: *offended Princey noises*


End file.
